Trapped Online
by BenAlsyght
Summary: Ever since the glitch, every character has been trapped online. Master Hand comes and go as it please. He post teir lists every week. The atmosphere has become soaking with the sweat of competition. Everybody has changed. King Dedede is no longer fun; Meta Knight seeks revenge; Mario is searching for something. Can they escape online mode or will they all be trapped forever?
1. For Fun

For Fun

Falco only plays For Fun now. It's beats trying to convince everyone that For Glory can be fun as well. He gave up after 153 straight losses, putting him into F-tier. That was his own fault, however.

Flaco noticed those who take the game seriously now still come by for a break. Their training still pays off through their tight spacing and meticulous movement. Even though they're taking a break from the roaring For Glory, For Fun isn't as much fun when your opponent(s) break the Smash Ball four times per game and somehow dodge every missile from Jeff.

It's unholy.

But nothing is more unholy than seeing Ganondorf enter with you. Falco bites his beak. Ever since the rules were changed, Ganondorf has been notorious for his rude, disrespectful play style when he gets the upper-hand. He has since earned the name "Ganon-Dick" by the hoi-polloi.

Captain Falcon and Corrin enter the stage as well.

Falco turns his head to avoid catching Ganondorf's attention.

Ganon looks down.

Announcer: 3!

Falco looks up.

Announcer: 2!

Ganondorf smiles.

Announcer: 1!

Falco does not.

Announcer: GO!

Corrin and Captain Falcon attack each other, leaving Ganon to his devices with Falco.

Falco whips out his gun, but the lasers don't seem to faze the warlock much. He just takes them. Walking forward with that evil smile twisting his face.

Ganondorf up taunts.

Falco puts up his shield.

Ganondorf uses Flame Choke.

Falco does not tech away.

_We tech those. _

Ganondorf kicks up the bird from below with down tilt; he slams him off the stage with a jab; he jumps; and spikes Falco into the blast zone.

Captain Falcon and a Corrin stop what their doing to witness in horror how a thanksgiving turkey is prepared in detail.

Announcer: PLAYER ONE...DEFEATED!

Ganondorf up taunts again. It's his favorite one.

Ganon looks over across the stage.

Captain Falcon and Corrin look back.

Ganon smiles.

They do not.


	2. Taunt to Get Bodied

Wii Fit Trainer enters the Town and City stage in For Glory. She's been on a losing streak that bumped her from C-tier to the bottom of F-tier. She's not happy.

Wii Fit had just been defeated by Mario just before he left for his search. He didn't seem like his jovial self. Two forward air spikes into the stage and one into the blast zone? He must be really taking this seriously.

Wii Fit Trainer scrunches her face up.

She never disrespected Mario. Every game they've played was a friendly sparring match. Sometimes asking her for tips on exercise and training regiments. Those those fiery eyes of his, filled with the loss he suffered from the S-tiers, and the determination to fix what they've wronged. It's all because of Bayonetta and Cloud.

A week ago the tier listings were posted again. From C to F Wii Fit fell while Captain Falcon rose to B. He's laughing at her because of it. They never were on good terms with each other. His arrogance, the matchups, the taunting...Like he's doing now!

Wii Fit gaps and charges her Sun Salutation.

To not get into any gross details, Wii Fit keeps Flacon on the edge. Toying with him with her Header and Sun Salutations. He doesn't know she's been training to get out of her tier. For his first stock, Captain Falcon loses it at 78% while she's at 9%.

Wii Fit takes a deep breathe. 7%.

She throws out her Sun Salutation. 5%.

She charges another one.

Captain Falcon returns on his last stock. He bum rushes her with a dash attack for she finishes charging but that all he gets.

Time: 4:12

Wii Fit: 2-stocks; 18%

Captain Falcon: 1-stock; 138%

After some struggle, mostly in Wii Fit's favor, both of them are in the air. The ledge far down below.

Wii Fit holds the most livid expression on her face. Captain Falcon, surprised, broken, and helmet split in half, is spiked into the Blast Zone with Wii Fit's header.

Later on:

Captain Falcon sits slumped on the edge of a New Pork City Platform in For Fun. Corrin stands behind him laughing.


	3. Play To Win

Play to Win

Master Hand's tier listings are a bother, but it hasn't bothered Wii Fit Trainer in a while. Ever since her win with Captain Falcon, she's been on a winning streak. In fact, her percentage went up by one. It barely puts a smile on her face. Barely.

Wii Fit looks over to the audience. Her peers sit in the floating benches behind the cameras. One she spots amongst the others is Zelda. The Hyrule Princess slides her thumb against her throat with steepest frown on her face. She hates Wii Fit. Wii Fit Trainer doesn't know what she's done to Zelda to piss her off so much, but she's the reason her score is so low.

Wii Fit looks back on the stage, clutching her throat in fear.

Wii Fit sees Ryu enter the stage as well. She's never faced Ryu before.

She eyes his bulging muscles through his shirt. His long, hard, thick stare from his low, angry gaze gives Wii Fit a rush through her body.

Announcer: GO!

Wii turns around and takes in a Deep Breath. She's gonna ask him out on a date after this.

But Ryu runs up to ask her first.

On their first date, Wii Fit turns around and is kissed by soft soles of Ryu's foot. Ryu sweetly caresses her body with a grab pummel release, following with a Shroyuken to show her that he really, truly cares about this relationship. No one's ever treated her like this before. Even on their second date, the tender loving care of his punches and Hadoukens burning her face off fills her with wanting more of him.

The audience watches in question about the legality of this match.

Announcer: GAME!

The audience slowly claps, unsure of the severity of Wii Fit's psyche. Except for Zelda.

She's cheering.


	4. The Glitch

The Glitch

Falco throws a Blue Shell at Duck Hunt Dog, a Pokeball summoning Keldeo, and summons Waluigi from an assist trophy. While the animals are frantically trying to dodge everything, inevitably being grounded by Waluigi, Falco taunts and kicks his reflector around repeatedly until the game is over.

His eyes are low. Falco hasn' t enjoyed playing For Fun. Although depressed with no luck from his search for Fox, it's better than ransacking For Glory continuously. Even with facing...her.

He hasn't seen Fox since the glitch. He's been worried about him for weeks.

For the first time, every character was inside online mode. Falco went into the lobby with Fox on that fateful day. Some were spectating, others were in For Glory, while Falco went inside For Fun after Fox went in. Falco would have noticed if something was wrong with Fox, but there wasn't. Fox was smiling and talking up a storm with Falco. It was nice.

But when it happened, there was an intense, booming sound as if someone was screaming for their life. Everything went black for a brief moment. The trophy assists stopped working, thee doors were locked in the spectator stands, the plat forms stopped moving. Falco, Mr. Game&Watch, Kirby, and Mario were having a match at the time. When the lights came back on, they all self-destructed to see what was going on.

They met Bayonetta, Cloud, Wario, R.O.B., and Donkey Kong waiting at the Online entrance. They couldn't open the door. As soon as everyone else arrived, everyone too a jab at making the door move even a smidgen.

Donkey Kong punched it as hard as he could. It broke his fingers.

King Dedede used his Jet Hammer. It broke his mallet.

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf both used their reverse Warlock and Flacon Punches at the same time. But to no avail.

Falco had searched around for Fox, but he couldn't find them.

Master Hand, who likes to come and spectate om occasion, charged through the air like a missile. The impact itself threw everyone off their feet. The force of the impact blew those who could not hold on away.

Master Hand, as powerful as he is, could not break open the door. Those who were in the way, bolted as Master Hand fell on his back.

All the smashers looked on with astonishment. Their unbelieving eyes grew with fear that they would never see the outside world again. Master Hand could not call upon his brother, Crazy Hand, to free them from their incarceration. Online mode inhibited Master Hand's power some.

As Master Hand rose from the ground, the smashers beg and pleaded for him to do something. Time and time again, Master Hand and those with powerful moves worked together to break down the door, but all tried in vain.

Master Hand went into the spectator seats to contemplate his next move. For hours the smasher sat in wait until he came back. He hand created a pen and paper for himself to use. While they wait for Master Hand to find out what's actually wrong, he came up with a little game for his entertainment. For the first time, a tier listing was slapped onto the door. This drew a line between those who were considered "good" in Master Hand's eyes and those who were considered "bad". With the following weeks, For Glory had become soaking with the sweat of competition and trying to outperform the other rather than a friendly sparring match between friends.

Those who tried but failed too often were placed in the lower tiers. The more who won were placed in the higher tiers. The tier list redefined what it meant to be a Smasher. It redefined their significance to Master Hand. It redefined each and individual's outlook on themselves. And it has set in forth a hierarchy eighty percent of the roster agrees with.

Every week a new tier list is posted. Every week Falco looks for a sign that Fox is okay.

Announcer: GAME!

Falco wins the battle against Duck Hunt Dog. Again. Dunk Hunt, Mr. Game&Watch, and Rosalina and Luma are the ones he plays against the most. But he beats them more times than none. They occasionally leave for For Glory, but not Falco. He likes it here, even with Fox.

After a few more game, Falco leaves For Fun and walks up to the door as Master Hand is floating away. The new tier lists have been posted. He finds that he's still in F-tier—as usual—but Fox's place went up by one! Flaco turns around, looking at the For Glory door. He takes a deep breath and decides to go in once again.


	5. Complicated Efforts

Complicated Efforts

Mario enters the Final Destination stage. MetaKnight enters on the opposite side. The tension from the both of them is palpable. They stare each other down, not even moving as the announcer begins the battle.

MetaKnight: _Mario..._

Mario lifts his head.

MetaKnight points his sword at Mario.

MetaKnight: _He left, Mario. _

Mario clenches his teeth.

Mario: _I can get him back. _

MetaKnight slashes the air in a bout of self-contained rage. He turns around and stares into the endless void of the stage. The sword rests at his side,

MetaKnight: _The Top Tiers will never listen to you. They convinced the young one he was better than the rest of us. He lives among them as top three now...if you've seen the new list. _

Mario: _I haven't left For Glory since the incident. What does it say?_

MetaKnight: _Diddy Kong now ranks third on the list as an S-Tier. Next to Cloud, then Bayonetta._

Mario's eyes widen. He looks down, fists quivering.

Mario, curious: _Where am I currently? _

MetaKnight turns a little, looking back for a short moment. He returns to the void.

MetaKnight: _You are A-Tier. Behind Sonic. _

Mario pauses before chuckling under his breath.

Mario: _Haven't seen him in a while. You said I couldn't change their minds, but Sonic knows me. He can help me change their minds—_

MetaKnight flicks his sword at Mario, turning all the way around. He walks forward, threateningly.

MetaKnight: _No! You mustn't, Mario! They only care about fighting and learning how to increase their skill-power. Those few have become barbarians! They will not listen. Your words will be lost before they even see the light. Do not go, or you will regret it._

MetaKnight suddenly runs off the stage. Mario is taken back by the self-destruct.

MetaKnight returns on a revival platform. He jumps off, walking towards Mario.

MetaKnight: _Know this, Koopa warrior, if you_ _want to talk to somebody, start with Rosalina. She too is in A-Tier. She and her star agree the way the game changed has crushed everyone's spirits. _

Mario lets MetaKnight pass through him. MetaKnight stops at the ledge.

MetaKnight: _I feel your anger Mario. Not just for your friend, but for this whole party game. _

MetaKnight jumps off.

MetaKnight: _You have been warned. _

Announcer: _GAME!_


	6. Wii Fit Trainer vs Palutena

Wii Fit vs Palutena

Wii Fit Trainer sends out a Header that Palutena immediately reflects. It was only a distraction so she can go off stage for a Deep Breath. She's losing this battle. Palutena still has both her lives with decent percentage.

Wii Fit grabs the ledge. Considering her options in this matchup, she jumps planning for another Header.

Wii Fit Trainer air dodges before the attack. The light from the enormous laser of Palutena's up-smash intensifies the unrelenting expression playing across the goddess's face.

Palutena had charged it just a tad bit too long.


End file.
